


Pick Me Up

by Merfilly



Category: Forever Knight
Genre: Gen, Predator/Prey, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 03:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2134635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Janette's not feeling the night... yet</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pick Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> Set in an indeterminate point earlier in Janette's life.

The wind held little allure for her this night, yet it was the easiest way to move away from her refuge to safer grounds for hunting. Setting down in the midst of the park, away from the flicker of the gas lamps, she straightened out her skirts and moved slowly toward the paths used by gentlemen looking for the wilds of the night.

It did not take long before she knew one was following her, and she let her path stray ever closer to the concealing shadows of the night. Janette never gave pause or show of concern until she came closer to the last of the lamps, and then she looked all around as if realizing she had strayed from safety. Her pace increased slightly, hitching her skirts in a manner to show ankle as she did.

It was too much a temptation for the one behind her, and she found herself 'overpowered' into a thicket of bush, a sharp hiss of 'be quiet' as the man tried to hold onto her and take advantage at once.

She twisted in his grip, letting her nature show in that moment. The man failed to heed his own warning for quiet, but the sound clamped off as she fastened to his throat, drinking deeply of his life and letting the fear in him spill through her delight in the meal.

The body was so much lighter when she was full of his life, as she flew high and long to dispose of it over the water. Now the wind caressed and teased every sense, guiding her to go and find her favored companion for this night.


End file.
